Just Friends
by KMK25
Summary: Lily and James were just friends, they really were but no one ever believed them


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character's, they were created by JK Rowling.  
A/N: Ok I should be working on Prince Potter and about half of it is written. I'm on summer break now so I have four long months ahead of me to write so that story should be getting updated. I hope that this oneshot holds you over until then. I got the title from Gavin Degraw's song "Just Friends". Everyone should check it out I love all of his music.

Kristin

**Just Friends**

"Amos, I've told you a thousand times, there is nothing going on between James and me!" Lily said through gritted teeth. The first time Amos had shown any fear of losing Lily to James she had sweetly told him that nothing was going on, James was just her best friend, nothing more. At this point Lily was sick and tired of hearing Amos complain about James and how much time he and Lily spent together, they were the heads of Hogwarts for Merlin's sake, they needed to be together a lot.

"I saw you two at the Yule Ball last night, you looked awfully cozy." Amos hissed.

"Well, you're delusional we were not 'cozy'" She replied angrily.

"When you two were dancing to open the ball, don't think I didn't see you with your hand on his heart or him with his fingers in your hair, it was disgusting, I was humiliated." Amos huffed.

Lily's eyes narrowed, "James' heart was beating faster than ever, he told me to feel it, he happens to get nervous dancing in front of large crowds of people and who cares if my hand was 

on his heart? It wasn't like we were snogging on the dance floor or something. As for him touching my hair, James always does that and you know it."

"This time it was different, there was lust in his eyes, he wants you Lily." Amos told her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Amos, for the last time there is nothing going on between James and me okay? Just drop it this is getting ridiculous. Let's go get dinner."

"I'm really furious with you Lily, I know you're lying to me." Amos replied, grabbing hold of her wrist when she tried walking towards the great hall.

"Well, that's stupid, you have no reason to be furious with me, if anyone has a reason to be furious with anyone else it would be me with you. How dare you imply that I would cheat on you? Is that the kind of girl you think I am?" Lily yelled.

"Well, I don't know what to think Lily but you and Potter are just… there's something going on there, you always spend time with him."

"Hmm maybe because he's my friend? What, am I not allowed to have friends anymore because you think 'something's going on' when it clearly isn't?" Lily hissed.

"I'll forgive you and forget all about this if you drop James as a friend, then I'll know that I'm the one for you." Amos declared.

Lily laughed. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Amos! James is my best friend, I'm not going to throw that away because you're being a jealous little prick, mates over dates."

"So you're choosing him over me now? And you say nothing's going on." Amos huffed.

"No, I'm saying I'll choose him if you make me so don't make me." Lily replied calmly. "Please let go of me, I want to eat dinner with my _mate _James."

Amos was turning red. "You know Lily, I had other options, I didn't have to ask _you _out but I did and this is what I get for it is it? Well you can have your precious James, we're over." And Amos stomped away.

Lily sighed, took a composing breath and walked into the Great Hall to have dinner. She scoped Gryffindor table for James, knowing that Amos would watch her when she sat down, it would be nice to rub James in his face a bit, even if they were just friends.

She found him sitting at the middle of the table with the rest of the marauders.

"Hey guys." Lily said as she sat down next to Sirius and began to pile food onto her plate.

"Lily, I see you're eating at Gryffindor table again and not with the poncy boyfriend over at Hufflepuff" Sirius remarked through a mouthful of chicken.

"Yeah, he was a jealous wanker so we broke up." Lily answered.

"Are you okay?" James asked from across the table with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He seemed to think there was something going on between us at the ball, I was sick and tired of his stupid jealousy so I told him that I'd pick you over him any day, he didn't like that very much." Lily said with a huge grin.

The Marauders were laughing hysterically.  
"Oh Lily we're glad you've finally seen the light he's such an arrogant berk what were you doing with him for so long?" Sirius asked? His arm thrown around her shoulders.

"It wasn't that long, only two months." Lily defended.

"Who cares how long it was, at least it's over now." James answered with a smile.

"I just don't understand why everyone thinks we're together! Lily said to James. "Is it not possible for a guy and a girl to be good friends? Because we seem to be doing a pretty good job of it." Lily remarked.

"I've got no idea. Whatever, let them talk as long as we know what's going on that's all that matters. James said with a grin. Lily smiled back. Of course she'd pick James over Amos, James was her best friend and Amos was, well an arrogant berk as Sirius so eloquently put it.

**Two Years Later**

"Come on, we're going to the bar across the street and we're going to get pissed." Lily told James at 8 PM. It was a Friday night and they were both working late, their boss had them filing reports on convicted death eaters. Being an auror sounded good when they were at Hogwarts but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, thought Lily.

James stretched. "Just let me finish filing these last few reports and we can go." He told her. Lily nodded her agreement. When he was done, the two exited the Ministry of Magic and walked across the street to the bar that they liked to frequent after a long day at work.

"Two shots of tequila." Lily told the bar man after she and James sat down on the bar stools.

"Tequila tonight? That's the strong stuff Lil's, what's wrong?" James asked Lily.

She licked salt off of her wrist, took the shot and bit a lime before answering James.

"Just everything. Mike's being an arse, work's so dull. I just need to forget about it all for a night." Lily said. James nodded, having downed his first shot as Lily spoke, he signaled to the bar man that they wanted another shot.

"What's up with Mike this time?" James asked.

"Same old, can't understand that we're just friends, I can't stand a jealous bloke. I do like him, I really, really do but this is turning into Amos Diggory all over again. Lily said, downing her second shot and signaling she wanted another.

"Vic's the same way, she's so suspicious of me, whenever I tell her I'm with you she gets all up in huff and won't talk to me. You'd think people would know by now that we're just friends." James said with a sigh, taking another shot.

After Lily's third shot and James' fifth, they had both become more daring, Lily grabbed James' arm and poured some salt on the inside of his wrist. She licked it off, her tongue sending sparks of pleasure to his cock which twitched in appreciation. After Lily threw back the shot James boldly grabbed hold of Lily and sprinkled some salt on her neck, right at her pulse point and sucked if off, his tongue laving at her soft skin. She moaned in pleasure and was startled when he pulled back to take his last shot.

Lily looked at James. He was tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes, she knew that that of course, but she felt as though she were seeing him for the first time. Never before had the sight of him taken her breath away. Suddenly, he was very attractive and she was so very attracted to him. Lily gulped.

James was staring at Lily as well. What had possessed him to lick salt off of her pulse point? That was a very sexual thing to do for people who claimed to be just friends, but somehow it had seemed right.

James cleared his throat. "I think we should head out now." Lily shook her head to try to rid herself of the dazed feeling she felt. "Yea, we should" She answered, though when she tried to walk, she found it very difficult, the whole room was spinning.

James, noticing Lily's difficulties grabbed onto her. "Oh man, you're pissed aren't you? You can't apparate like that, we can walk back to my place and you can floo home" He suggested.

Lily nodded. "James!" She said quickly.

"What Lily?" He asked.

"I don't think I can walk." She said as she wobbled about.

James chuckled and bent down. "Get on my back it isn't far I'll carry you."

Lily clambered onto his back and the two made their way down the street. Luckily, James' apartment wasn't more than two blocks away from the bar. He placed Lily on the couch when they got in and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Drink this." He ordered. He wanted her to be hydrated so she wouldn't feel so terrible tomorrow. James sipped from his own glass of water, he didn't want to be hung over either after all.

Lily did as she was told, emptying the glass quickly. James waved his wand and her glass was full of water again.

"You want to floo home are do you want to stay over?" He asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Stay, no one's home at my flat and I'll probably pass out in the kitchen" Lily murmured.

James laughed. "I'll get you a pillow and blanket, you can sleep here."

Lily nodded her thanks. She had finished the last of the water when James reentered the room carrying a fluffy pillow and the quilt from his bed.

He put the pillow under her head and moved her legs up onto the couch before putting the quilt on top of her. He went to kiss the crown of her head, but Lily, in her not so sober state, grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him quite passionately. She dropped his face and James stumbled backwards. "Lily…?" He questioned, but all that answered him was her heavy breathing signifying that she had fallen asleep.

James backed away from the couch and went into his room, what the hell just happened? He lay down to sleep but thoughts of Lily kept passing through his head. Was everyone right? Was there really more to them than just friendship? For the first time at the bar James felt that there might be, and if the kiss Lily placed on his lips was any indication, she too was starting to doubt their just friend's status. James fell asleep thinking of Lily, and her bright red hair that he loved so much.  
When James awoke in the morning it was to a hard on to end all hard on's. He had dreamed of Lily last night, in ways that were as far from friendly as was possible. He rubbed his temples and jumped into the shower, turning the water on cold to get rid of his condition. After his shower he dressed and entered the living room to see Lily stirring. She cracked open one eye, saw the sun and groaned.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, I've got some hangover potion for you." James told her as he rummaged through one of his kitchen cabinets for the potion.

Lily gratefully took the potion and suddenly the room stopped spinning and she could think clearly.

The first thing that Lily remembered was that she had kissed James last night. It wasn't their usual peck on the cheek kiss either but a full out snog. Lily groaned and sat up on the sofa, making room for James. He gave her a cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"I think we need to talk Lil's." He said quietly.

Lily nodded, "yeah, I think we do".

"Do you think that everyone's right? That maybe our significant others have a reason to be jealous, that maybe there really is something going on between us?" James asked.

"No!" Lily spluttered. "We never cheated on them, well except last night, but besides that we were always just friends!" Lily said passionately.

"But can't cheating be emotional as well as physical? I know that I go to you when I have a problem, or when something great happens I don't tell Victoria first, I go straight to you and I know you do the same with Mike. Aren't we supposed to be sharing our ups and downs with the people we're supposedly in a relationship with?" James asked.

"Maybe, but we never did anything physical so no one has any right to imply that we have." Lily answered defiantly.

"Yeah, but can't emotional cheating be just as bad as the physical act? Actually, it's probably worse, just using the person we're in a relationship with for the physical stuff, but never giving them the emotional end? I know we both do it Lily, I know that's why I haven't been in a long term relationship since Hogwarts and I would think that it would be the same for you." James finished.

Lily rubbed her temples. The headache that the hangover potion had cured was coming back. "Maybe James, but isn't it possible we just haven't met the right person to spend our lives with yet?" Lily asked, her eyes pleading.

"I don't think so. I think we've found each other. I can't believe it took me so long to realize!" James answered.

"But what if it ruins our friendship James? I couldn't live without you, you're too much a part of my life." Lily replied softly.

"Lily, we'll always be friends, no matter what happens we'll always be friends. We've tried the friendship thing and yeah, it's working but it could be so much more, let's give it a try Lily, we could be perfect." James asked quietly.

Lily didn't answer, she just looked at James. He could see the cogs turning in her head, trying to get her head around what a relationship with James would be like. Probably exactly what she'd wanted from all those other meaningless relationships she'd had over the years because James was perfect for her, that's why they were best friends after all. Suddenly, Lily launched herself at James and began kissing him. James wrapped his arms around her waist, on hand traveled into her hair messing it up.

His lips left hers and traveled to her neck, to the pulse point where he'd licked the salt from last night and he sucked until he left a mark. Lily was moaning. He was good with his tongue. Suddenly, she needed more contact. She straddled him so that their pelvises were touching and began rocking back and forth trying to get friction from his jean covered legs. James moaned and bucked against her. His mouth was everywhere, going down her neck and to the tops of her breasts. He growled, he wanted more so James grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a white, lacy bra. He had it unlatched within seconds and then his mouth and hands were all over her breasts, playing with them, licking them, doing things that had Lily moaning and rocking against him. Lily pushed his shirt off of him wanting to feel skin to skin contact and was granted her wish when he helped her pull his shirt off and over his head. She hissed when she felt her bare breasts against his hard chest. It was then that James decided they ought to go into the bedroom. He didn't want his first time with Lily to be on the couch, there would be time for _that _later. Suddenly, they were both completely naked. Lily was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving and James was above her. He bent down to kiss her lips and when he pulled back he whispered, "are you sure?"

Lily nodded and smiled. Lust was present in her eyes. She reached out to grab James' cock and led him to her entrance. He pushed into her in one quick movement and they groaned in unison. They were perfect together, rocking against one another in an age old rhythm. They were perfect together. The way their bodies fit together was like they were made to be, and perhaps they were. They came at the same time. It took James a few moments to come down from his high before he was able to move off of Lily.

"That was the best sex I've ever had" James declared.

Lily beamed. "Me too, why weren't we doing that all along?" She asked.

"Well that's because we were just friends."

Lily giggled and snuggled into James' chest. "I guess I'm going to be breaking up with Mike later, he'll be pleased to know that he was right about us." Lily joked.

"And you're okay with the fact that we cheated?" James asked.

Lily said, "well if we were already emotionally cheating I figured what's a little physical cheating right?"

James laughed. "I love being more than friends with you!" and he rolled over and kissed her again, ready to make love to his best friend again.

A/N: Read and Review please!


End file.
